


Tentacles!!!

by Schediaphilia



Series: Mindless Self-Indulgent Smut [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Double Anal Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slime, Tagged as Noncon just in case, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schediaphilia/pseuds/Schediaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Morty respond to a ship's SOS call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 focuses on the tentacle sex, Chapter 2 focuses on the egg laying. Read either, both, whatever you feel like.

“Rick what are th-those?”

A hand clasped over Morty’s mouth, Morty trembling slightly from the contact and the sight of the towering aliens outside the grate they were hiding in.

“Tho-those are Zavrakx, Morty,” Rick whispered, “And trust me, Morty, you do _not_ want to be caught by them.”

Morty shook in his grasp from fear. If Rick was afraid of something, it must be pretty bad, and he wanted nothing to do with it. Morty began regretting not putting up a fight when Rick responded to the distress call. The ship seemed silent enough- at first. However, it hadn’t taken long before they realized the source of the distress was still _onboard_.

Morty watched in growing terror as tall tentacle beings pushed the last of the small blue humanoid occupants onto their shuttle, for god knows what. Morty shook, the large green and slimy look of the Zavrakx inspiring terror, Morty imagined them being digested inbetween the many tentacles of just one of the beings.

“Morty, you need to-to relax,” Rick whispered suddenly and Morty caught a glimpse of one of the beings long and many legs plodding over to their panel, “Look- I-I can’t explain it right now, but don’t be afraid! They can smell your-your sweat, Morty!”

Rick’s hand clamped down harder on Morty’s mouth just in time to cover a yelp when a strangely amorphous tentacle ran over the grating in front of them. For a second, Morty swore he saw parts of it phase through the holes, bending around it, but as soon as it started, it stopped. The being made a clicking noise, a companion replying with a similar chatter.

Morty eased up when it turned away, plodding over to a companion. Good it hadn’t caught them-

“Achoo!”

Morty’s eyes widened, his body shaking. He looked incredulously at Rick, who was using the hand he previously had on Morty’s mouth to rub his nose.

“Shit, we’re _fucked_ ,” was all Rick managed before the grating was tore off by one of the Zavrakx.

Rick forced his way out, climbing over Morty, and stood up. He held up his hands, as if in surrender, his head tilting as he began to talk, “Look, you can have me. Leave the kid alone,” Rick gestured at Morty, “I don’t think he could handle it.”

The creature seemed stunned for a moment before crossing two tentacles in the front of its forms, looking almost like arms. Though it lacked a face, only a bulbous green featureless head, it seemed obviously irate.

Rick lowered his hands slowly, mumbling something under his breath.

Morty looked between the two incredulously, waiting for Rick to do one of those things he did whenever they were in trouble. Something really clever and brave at the last moment. But instead Morty watched Rick fumble in his pocket with his portal gun, who they both knew had a dead battery. Morty jumped, a small scream erupting from his throat when the Zavrakx lunged at Rick, it’s many limbs wrapping around his free hand.

“Oh- come on-” Rick yelled out as he tried to fling the offending alien off even as two of its limbs crawled up his shirt.

“Sssshit,” Rick mumbled, eyes closing for too long to be normal.

“Rick!” Morty yelled out, running over. Morty didn’t know what was going on but he knew that his grandfather needed help.

“Morty- don’t touch-”

Morty clawed at the tentacles, shocked by how soft and slick they were as he tried to pry them off. The creature’s head turned, not that there was a face to tell that by, and it pushed him away with another limb.

“I won’t let you hurt Rick!” Morty doubled down, refusing to leave so easily, not when Rick neede- not when Rick….

Morty’s mind swam suddenly, unsure of what he had been doing. He blinked, and looked at his hands before he collapsed forward onto the metal floor. He gasped at his soft landing, a small moan from how nice whatever it was that had stopped him.

“Damn it, Morty! You littl-little idiot! If you had just- just listened to me you would’ve-” Rick’s head tilted forward unnaturally, as if he lost all control of it, “Been- been left out o-f this…” Rick blinked wearily as he was gently lowered to the floor by the being holding both of them.

“Morty…”

“Yeah?”

Morty felt… felt calm. Like this was ok. Like it was ok to just let this big green… What had Rick called it? That didn’t matter, hold him. He knew deep down something was off but damn if it didn’t feel like the most natural thing in the world.

“I’m- I’m going to be honest with you.”

Morty nodded.

“The Zavrakx- the Zavrakx procreate by laying eggs Morty.”

Morty smiled at the warm feeling rushing over him.

“But they can’t do it with their own species, on account of them being- being weird slime monsters, Morty. They’d just fall right out, Morty!”

Morty sighed as he ran a hand over his stomach, pushing up his shirt, a small hum escaping him at the contact.

“We-we’re drugged, Morty. Their bodies produce a complex mind-altering aphrodisiac, Morty. It’s the most powerful and valuable aphrodisiac in the universe!”

“Aphrodisiac?” Morty mumbled, world shifting around his vision slowly. He smiled at the lights bending, finding the oddity comforting somehow.

“You’re high out of your fucking mind Morty!”

“So?”

Morty could hear Rick’s labored breathing.

“So-so remember that when this is over. Nothing here… nothing… We don’t need to feel ashamed.”

Morty nodded, shuddering as his hand slid up his own side.

The creature ensnaring them made a series of clicking noises and Morty moaned at the sound- it was nice. It felt like home. It felt like he was safe, even as Morty felt his body pushed. Morty looked at the being, and it pointed a tentacle at Morty and then at Rick. Morty drunkenly stared at it, not understanding. With a click Morty would’ve guessed was annoyance had be been any shade of sober, the being pulled him forcefully on top of Rick, gesturing at them back and forth again.

Rick groaned at Morty’s slick-covered body sliding on top of him, nerves already on fire despite being entirely clothed. Morty moaned out a whiny, soft “Riiiick,” as he collapsed on top of the man, straddling him. Morty found it harder to breathe as he tried to wrap his mind around what was going on. Then he decided he didn’t care and followed instinct, hands pawing at Rick’s clothes and leaning down to his neck.

Morty breathed him in and moaned, bucking hard against Rick’s blooming erection, immediately leaning in and lapping along Rick’s neck. Rick smelled _nice_. He smelled like the nicest thing in the world right now and Morty wanted more of it. Rick groaned hard, turning his head to give Morty more access and Morty greedily took it, grazing his teeth under his ear.

Morty yelped at Rick bucking his hips up at the contact, momentarily dazzled by the feeling of their erections grazing each other. Morty wanted to feel that again and ground down, his body shaking and mind spinning. Morty almost didn’t notice, so enraptured in rutting against Rick, a strange slimy sensation on his ankle and sliding up his calf. Morty looked to the side, eyes catching onto the bulbous head of the creature supporting them, a low growl emanating from this throat at the heat and sweat surrounding him.

Morty shuddered outright when the tentacle sliding under his pants coiled around his knee, sliding up further, the strange consistency of the te beings tentacles leaving Morty slightly uneasy. But Morty found it hard to worry about when Rick yelped out a moan, his arms wrapping around Morty’s neck, Morty shoved into his chest. Morty breathed in his scent greedily, happy but unsure why Rick was making such sudden noises. Morty dragged his nails down Rick’s side, cock throbbing when Rick moaned out a low and heated, “Fuck,” Rick’s hands running down Morty’s sides.

Morty squirmed, senses overwhelmed, becoming more aware of the tentacle encroaching closer to his ass. He shook his leg, a weak attempt, somewhere in the back of his mind still sober enough to worry.

“Yessss,” Rick hissed, back arching. Morty let out a breathy moan, wondering what was making Rick react so fervently, eyes watch Rick’s expression. Rick’s eyes were completely blown out, mouth open, his hips moving rhythmically into something- Morty yelped at the feeling of slick creeping up further, threatening to enter him, alarmed- and then he realized what was making Rick feel so good. Morty relaxed instantly, biting his lip and curling his hands in Rick’s shirt eyes locking on Rick’s unfocused ones with the realization _God, he’s being fucked right now_.

Rick’s movements were driving Morty crazy for multiple reasons. It was incredibly to see, feel, and smell Rick’s arousal but Morty wasn’t getting any of the direct gratification he needed. Morty moaned out, body shaking when the Zavrakx finally pushed past the ring of muscle, coiling inside him slowly. Morty was instantly pacified with a rush of hot pleasure pooling in his gut, instantly overwhelmed by the solid and yet yielding pressure that was wiggling against his insides.

It was suddenly to wet and hot to be in clothes, and Morty grunted, rocking useless back into the tentacle swirling inside him. Morty, out of the sheer pressure, desperately unzipped his pants, sighing at the relief. It struck Morty that Rick was probably uncomfortable too and leant up to straddle Rick’s hips, the tentacle pausing, the alien watching as if curious. Morty carefully unzipped Rick’s pants, pulling down on his pants and underwear in tandem.

Morty was aware of a gaze on him suddenly, a knowledge that flittered back and forth between conscious and subconscious, but he couldn’t find it in him to care when an idea hit him. Morty looked at the Zavrakx, a determined look in his eye. Slowly, Morty rose over Rick’s erection, reaching down to guide it, and impaled himself on his dick.

For a moment, time froze, Rick’s hands reaching out to dig desperately into Morty’s hips, Morty’s head rolling back brain barely able to figure out what the hell was happening to his body as he was mercilessly stretched by the combined volume of the Zavrakx and Rick. Morty’s mouth opened, a strand of saliva falling from his lips as his back arched, an animalistic groan rising in the back of his throat.

Suddenly, time was moving again when Rick’s hips shot up in Morty, “Holy fuck- Morty!” And then it was all too much, too good as Morty slammed his hips down on Rick, happily milking himself on the combined width stretching him out, eyes rolling back when the Zavrakx moved.

“Riiiick-” Morty felt like he was going to catch fire and die any second, his entire being reduced to sensation, “Fuck! It’s too much!”

“No shit!” Rick ground out, nails digging into Morty’s asscheeks as he drove himself inside the boy, voice ragged. Rick wasn’t faring much better, saliva trailing down the sides of his mouth and neck as he sought greedily for completion.

Morty’s stomach twisted hard when he saw Rick’s head fall limp on the floor, the man’s body arching hard underneath him. At the feeling of hotness inside of him Morty squirmed, body tightening. The Zavrakx seemed to take that a cue and drove itself against Morty’s insides, the direct stimulation and pressure on Morty’s prostate sent him over the edge, his body suddenly giving out as he came all over Rick’s shirt.

Morty blinked, overwhelmed by exhaustion, wondering why he hadn’t hit the floor. But that didn’t seem to matter as he drifted off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egg! Egg! Egg!

“Rick, how long do we-we have to stay here?”

Morty had his knees to his chest, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

Rick sighed, “I told you Morty, they’ll give us a shuttle home after we lay their eggs. That’s how this society works.”

They had been locked in a “too human”, as Rick had called it, bedroom for two days now. A Zavrakx came by thrice a day to check on their vitals, the expansion rate of their stomachs, and to feed them. It wasn’t the worst thing in the galaxy, but it was boring.

Morty had at first been alarmed at the first sign of distention, but it quickly became normal. And besides, he had no right to worry about himself when Rick was looking like he was about to pop.

“S-so- uh- is it just one egg or-”

Rick shrugged, “Depends on your anal capacity, Morty.” Rick poked at Morty’s chubby tummy, “And it looks like yours is pretty low.”

“You-you say that like being blown up like you is a good thing,” Morty grumbled, arms crossed.

The situation was awkward. What made it more awkward was the fact they had put them in a room for human couples, Rick saying they were under the impression they were mates. Most of the Zavrakx had zero knowledge of English, so there wasn’t much to be done about the miscommunication.

“Look Morty, there’s worse things in this world than laying some eggs. In the grand scheme of things, is just a little blip on the radar.”

Rick pulled a soda out of the mini-fridge, “And besides, at least they’re polite about it. Do you think most species who reproduce using other species are nice enough to construct rooms that look like that home planet? To feed and monitor their health?”

Morty shrugged, staring at the painting on the wall for the millionth time that day.

“We lucked out, relatively speaking. We could-could be forced to breed their offspring until we die, Morty, they have no reason to let us go.”

“I tho-thought you said that the Zavrakx- that we didn’t want to be caught by them?”

Rick looked at Morty like he was an idiot as he sipped the alien cola.

“Well, gee, Morty, do _you_ consider this a pleasant turn of events?”

Morty rubbed the back of his head, “No-no I mean- you made it sound like they’d kill us but… they’re actually really nice.”

Rick’s brow rose at that, staring at Morty as he took a large gulp.

“Not bad,” Rick mumbled, “Some sort of store-brand shit, but not bad.”

Morty’s eyes caught onto Rick’s bulging stomach, his body tightening in sympathy pain.

“It usually- usually takes until a third night after implantation for the eggs to be ready.”

Rick tapped his fingers on the side of the can to have something to do, lacking stimuli, “That means we have a few hours until it starts. Then we’ll rest up and be sent home.”

Morty nodded, stunned, looking down at his own slightly distended stomach.

“Does… does it hurt?”

“At first.”

Morty rubbed his stomach without thinking, staring at the ceiling.

“Rick, how do you know it doesn’t hurt?”

Rick coughed, “None of your business.”

At Morty’s lack of response, Rick became irate, “Ok, so I maybe once or twice lent myself as a breeder,” Morty looked at Rick with a brow arched, “They pay you, usually.”

“Usually?”

“Well… ugh… last time I might’ve stolen the eggs.”

“You stole their _children_?”

“Oh- oh don’t judge me, Morty, if you knew how much those eggs went for to the right seller you’d be singing a different tune.”

Morty sighed, not really in the mood for a fight.

“Whatever, Rick.”

Rick opened his mouth but then closed it. Even he didn’t really want to continue the argument.

They sat in silence for awhile. Morty was getting antsy.

“Uhm… don’t take this the wrong way but…”

Rick looked at Morty as he flung the empty can to the floor with a burp.

“Do you have any uhm- tips for getting through it? The pain part?”

Rick frowned and looked away.

“You just have to relax, that’s all.”

“Does it feel good?”

Rick blinked at that, turning to Morty.

“I mean- after it hurts-”

Rick sighed.

“Okay, let me give you a summary of what’s going to happen. It’ll hurt at first. But then it’ll feel good. Really good. And we’re going to do some things that we’ll regret. And you’re never going to talk about this to anyone, ever.”

Morty let the information sink in. After the incident on the ship a few days ago, Morty had no intention of telling anyone.

“Uh… Weird question but… you kind of stole their children and sold them but they’re treating us really nice?”

Rick laid back on the bed with a soft pomf noise. He stretched out, joints cracking.

“Guess they like me.”

Morty rubbed his arm, staring at the wall.

“How many times did you… y’know?”

Rick grunted.

“A few.”

Morty left it at that. He wondered what it was like if you willingly came forward. They were already very gentle with the two the few days prior, so maybe they were extra nice?  

“Shit-”

Morty’s head perked up, turning to look at Rick. Rick was gripping his stomach, groaning. Oh shit- was it already-

Rick’s hands fumbled with his belt, quickly unbuckling and unzipping his pants, his legs kicking  as he tried to get out of his clothes as quick as possible. Morty sprung up, leaping over to help, pulling Rick’s pants the rest of the way off.

Rick was breathing hard, his eyes closed and brow furrowed as he moved to the edge of the bed.

“Morty- Morty I need you to catch them- when they,” Rick groaned, his body falling back.

“Got it, Rick!”

Morty gaped when he noticed it- something large and green crowning at Rick’s entrance. No wonder Rick had hurried to get his clothes off.

“Is there- is there something I can do to help?”

Rick clenched onto the sheets, clenching his teeth and shaking his head.

Morty could only watch as more of it emerged, Morty moving to kneel at the end of the bed so he could catch it when came out.

“Oh… oh shit…”

Morty watched as Rick’s body suddenly relaxed. It dawned on him this was the ‘good’ part. Rick’s head turned, burying his face in the blanket as he let out a long, low moan.

“Oh my God,” Rick whimpered, body shaking slightly, Morty left helplessly watching as the egg finally began peeking out, the base the size of a baseball, if Morty had to guess. Morty tried to not think about how he’d have to do this at some point and instead focused on his task of catching it when it came out.

Morty tried to ignore Rick’s hands clawing in the sheets, desperately tearing as his body shook, tried to ignore Rick’s hard dick throbbing just above him. At least Morty knew it wasn’t that bad.

“Fuck- fuck- fuck,” Rick’s back arched, as the egg finally slid out, Morty raising his hands to grasp it. As Morty placed it carefully on the ground next to him, Rick shook hard, “Fffuck me…”

Morty tried to ignore the noises, tried to remind himself Rick couldn’t help it. That was until he noticed Rick’s cum painted across his own stomach. Morty gaped, disbelieving. Had he seriously cum from that?

Morty didn’t have much time to think about it, immediately noticing another egg beginning to show itself. Morty diligently tried to stay in place, tried to ignore his sympathy erection as Rick whined, actually fucking whined. The next egg was moving quicker and Morty cradled his arms, trying to focus on his task.

“Fuck- yeaaah…” Rick muttered as the egg slipped out, Morty moving to catch it, noticing Rick shaking, staring in disbelief as Rick came again.

Morty felt something then. Pressure- unbelievable pressure. He began to panic.

“Get up higher on the bed,” Morty ordered as he placed the egg on the ground.

Rick didn’t respond, only shaking. Morty worked fast, climbing onto the bed and over Rick, grabbing his arms, dragging him up. Rick seemed to get the idea and pushed his legs, cooperating. Morty let go when he was in the middle of the bed rather large bed, which Morty figured would be a safe place for the eggs to go.   

Morty worked fast on his pants, pushing off both at the same time, instinctively hiking his legs up when he was freed. Morty tried not to be afraid as he felt the pressure pushing down inside him, but he found it hard not to be when he had just handled two of what was going to come out. Morty wasn’t sure if he could do it, his mind cast into doubt as pain spread through his abdomen.

Morty turned his head to Rick and bit his lip, quickly becoming jealous of Rick’s apparent bliss as his body tensed up naturally from pain. Morty tried to regulate his breathing as the cramps got worse. Morty’s bottom half felt like it was on fire. He wanted to rip the egg out and just get it over with as he grit his teeth. Slowly, his body began to tingle. Morty wasn’t sure what to think as the feeling spread and then- Oh.

Fuck that felt good. Jesus, that felt amazing. Morty’s head fell back, one hand rubbing his stomach. There were something not normal about this, but Morty couldn’t find the ability to care when the egg was stretching him so good. Morty felt like his skin was rippling, his nerves fraying as he moaned, “Yes!”

Morty could barely sense the trembling man next to him as the egg slowly forced its way out. Morty found his body shaking uncontrollably and he knew somehow it was about to come out. He clenched his hands in the sheets, groaning when an intense wave of pleasure flooded over him. It hit him again and again, his eyes rolling back as a whimper forced it way out of him. The pleasure took hold again, and suddenly Morty’s entire world was white hot pleasure, his body arching as he came harder than he ever had in his life. Morty collapsed, catching his breath, eyes closing and moaning softly from the release of pressure.

Slowly, Morty came back down, sobering up. He became increasingly aware of the noises the man next to him was making and Morty sat up, looking down at Rick. Morty’s mouth dropped when he saw at least three eggs next to each other on the bed, another on the way out. Morty looked down at his own stomach, suddenly intensely grateful

Morty couldn’t help but look at Rick, couldn’t help but notice Rick’s eyes watching him. Morty reminded himself the guy was probably completely brain dead, if Morty’s experience was anything to go by, and tried to ignore Rick’s blown-out pupils staring at him. Rick wasn’t saying anything anymore, reduced to babbling and noises alone. Morty carefully crawled off the bed and grabbed his egg, placing it in a corner with the other eggs.

Morty was tired and his body ached, but he knew Rick was having the worst of it. He carefully collected the eggs on the bed one by one, placing them with the others, finding another egg to take over halfway through.

Rick’s stomach was covered in more semen than Morty thought was possible as he carefully took the newly laid egg and put it in the corner, looking over at his grandfather with concern. Six eggs was a lot. A hell of a lot. But at least his stomach had lessened in size, letting Morty know it would end soon enough.

Morty didn’t bother not to watch, knowing damn well Rick probably couldn’t form a coherent thought right now if he wanted to. Finally, the last egg fell to the bed. Morty shuddered when he noticed Rick’s cock twitching but nothing coming out, fucked dry.

Morty dutifully deposited the egg to the corner before crawling into the bed next to his already passed out grandpa. As soon as Morty’s head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

 

* * *

 

Morty walked next to Rick, staring at the ground as the Zavrakx led them among the many spaceships in their confines. Then Morty spotted it- Rick’s ship.

Rick turned to the Zavrakx and then merely shrugged, perhaps deciding nothing was worth being said. Morty followed as he got into the ship. After the lifted off and began their return home, Rick sat back in his seat, groaning.

They had been shaken awake by Zavrakxian midwifes, who “as usual”, as Rick had put it, was far too late to the party. Morty was still exhausted and couldn’t imagine how Rick must be feeling.

“Rick?”

“Yeah, Morty?”

“Aren’t you…” Morty searched for a sensitive way to broach the topic, “tired?”

Rick shrugged.

“Don’t worry about me,” Rick leaned his seat back, shutting his eyes, “I’ve dealt with worse.”

 


End file.
